


Shadows Lurking

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set prior to the Reaper invasion in Mass Effect 3 but after the events of Mass Effect 2. Continued part of the Alternate Universe where Shane Shepard joins Cerberus and partners with Leng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Lurking

Shane sat, almost a little more relaxed than she had any right to be. Despite her own personal desires, she was sitting in a bar on Illium. Asari and salarians and every other alien in the galaxy could be found surrounding her. The only solace she had was that there were a handful of humans at a table across from her. And Leng was nearby, just a short message away. 

[[MORE]]

Finally her target came into sight. She watched his progress with thinly disguised interest. He didn't seem at ease, that was good. She could work with nervousness.  

"Were you followed?" she asked while the man had been looking off to the side. The sound of her low, husky voice rasping out a question brought his attention back to her with a slight jolt. 

"No," he replied, hand sliding to his jacket. Shane's eyes narrowed. 

"You have what I asked for?" 

He nodded, patting a slight bulge in his side, hidden by the bulk of his jacket. 

"You have payment?" he asked, taking a step backward. 

"Of course I do."

She slid a credit chit across the table. The man dropped index and middle finger onto the chit to stop its slide. He picked it up, looking it over. Once satisfied he slipped it into the front pocket of his jacket. 

Shane climbed to her feet. When she did, it was made drastically obvious she towered over the man by a good three inches or so. If anything, it cowed him that much more. 

Without a word she held out her hand. He removed the box that he had been hiding in an inner jacket pocket. Shane's fingers ran over the lid of the box a moment before nodding. 

"You did well. The boss will be pleased." Boss of course meaning the Illusive Man. 

She tucked the box away into the front pocket of her pants. She then turned and walked off. 

As she took the long way back to her transport, she heard footsteps. ...And they weren't Leng's. She made no move to show she had picked up the sounds. Instead she just kept walking. 

Ducking into an alleyway, her biotics flared. 

A shockwave sent the man trailing her into a wall with a sickening crunch. It gave her enough time to whip out the pistol she generally kept on her person when in dangerous areas. 

"Pity he lied," Shane muttered to herself. She knew Leng had lagged behind to keep an eye on their informant. They had suspected for a while he was a double agent. This just proved it. 

"You can't kill me. I work for the Alliance. They'll come down on you--" the unknown man began.

"They've tried before. That doesn't bother me." 

She stepped back when the trail spat blood up. She then moved forward, slamming a biotically reinforced forearm against his windpipe, crushing it. He gagged and clawed at her arm. It didn't phase her. 

"How long have you been on this case?" she demanded, loosening her hold so he would be able to talk, if he decided to cooperate anyways. He spat at her face in response. The barrier she kept up blocked the blood laced saliva. 

 _"Target 1 eliminated,"_ Leng's report filtered through the COMM.   


"Your little rat is dead. Start talking," Shane growled out, pressing the barrel of her pistol to his side. 

"In your fucking dreams!" 

Shane sighed before firing one shot into his side between the ninth and tenth ribs. barely missing where his left lung would be. Her other had covered his mouth to muffle the scream of pain he let loose. She then dropped her hand, wrinkling her nose. She wore gloves but that didn't mean she enjoyed the blood and saliva transfer.

"You're gonna join 'im, if y'don't start talkin'," Shane said, her impatience causing her normal accent to bleed through. 

"You'll have to kill me, then." 

" _We need him alive, Shepard._ " Leng's voice again came over the COMM. 

Her upper lip curled as frustration made her brow furrow. 

"What's the matter? Your master yanking on your leash?"

Shane saw red before she slammed the hilt of her pistol into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. He fell limply to the floor, still bleeding from the gunshot wound she had inflicted. 

She hadn't planned on doing that, but memories still stung regardless of anything else. 

With a resigned sigh, she knelt to apply medigel so the man didn't bleed out. While she was in the process of it, Leng appeared out of the shadows to her left hand side. She could see he hadn't fully cleaned his sword before moving on to find the biotic. 

"Your interrogation technique could use work," Leng observed. With a low growl, Shane flicked a low damage biotic missile at him. It collided into his thigh. His only reaction was a soft snort. 

"I didn't ask for your constructive criticism, Leng," Shane muttered before getting to her feet, patch job finished. 

"And yet you got it anyways."

"Did the informant say anythin' before y'gutted him like a fish? No? Didn't think so. So shut the fuck up."

The pair stared each other down, hackles raised. They both looked away at the same time. 

Shane set to work on picking up her prey in modified fireman's carry. She wasn't gentle, and not because she was irritated. 

"We got what we came for, so it doesn't matter. Let's just go," Shane said before starting to walk off. 


End file.
